Something Borrowed
by phantomia-fantasy
Summary: Just friends right? Erza and Gray have been on quests together, hung out, and besides, he has a girlfriend. But that doesn't stop Erza from wanting someone she can't have. But one night, she does get what she wants, in the strangest way... she borrows something. Or someone...


It was nighttime, and Erza was just getting back from a quest she took a few days ago. It wasn't a hard job, but it had a somewhat decent pay, enough for the time being. As she was walking to the guild, all the lights were off. _Weird, _Erza thought, _this is unusual._

Erza went to the guild anyway, and opened the door.

"SURPRISE!" All the lights flickered on and the whole guild was gathered around, watching Erza.

There were banners on the walls that said 'Happy 19th Birthday Erza!' Erza looked at all of them and smiled; she didn't expect anyone to do anything for her, much less throw a party.

"Aww, you guys, how sweet. Thank you so much, "Erza said. Lucy ran up to give her a hug, and Juvia followed doing the same.

Erza went into the back room of the guild to change into dress, not feeling like requipping. Just then, the door opened, and Gray stepped inside.

"Gray! What the hell are you doing here?" Erza asked, startled. She held the strapless dress over herself so Gray wouldn't see her naked. But Gray just smiled and raised his arms. "Hey, hey, I'm in no rush to see you naked. I just wanted to get away, you know, talk to you for a bit. So how was the job?"

Erza sighed and talked to him for a bit, then smiled and walked outside.

"Okay everybody I have an announcement to make! It's Erza's 19th birthday, so make some noise!" It was Lucy, screaming into the microphone. Erza blushed because clearly, she wasn't used to this kind of attention.

Soon the whole guild was partying, music blasted. Even the Lamia Scale guys were there.

Erza walked around and found and empty corner and just stood there, sighing to herself. Natsu found her and sat on a chair beside her.

Erza tilted her head back and stared at the ceiling. "Well look here, there's an old maid sitting there, lets help her up."

Natsu whipped his head around. "An old lady? Where? Maybe we can get Gramps a date!" Erza slapped him and continued on. "It's me stupid."

Natsu's face softened a bit and he looked at Erza. "Hey, you're not old. You're an S-Class Wizard. There's a difference."

"Seriously Natsu! Nineteen's young, but it's not that young."

Natsu looked up at the clock, "Okay, 10 second pity party, go!"

Erza sighed again, "Natsu, I'm pretty much past my prime dating years. I basically wasted my teenage years doing nothing. And I don't even know what I get out of taking all those jobs."

"First of all, you went way over 10 seconds, and secondly, you didn't waste your teen years. I would say just grew up," Natsu said.

Erza frowned and tuned her head around to face Natsu. "Why won't you ask me out?"

Natsu grinned. "'Cause I like you too much." Erza had to smile at that one. She got up and went to the bar.

Juvia was table dancing, clearly drunk. "Aw yeah! This is great!" Gray took her arm and sighed. "Honey, that's enough. I think we should go, NOW."

"NO WAY! The party's just getting started!" Juvia hopped off the table to go talk to Lyon and the others. Gray just simply facepalmed and kept walking. He sat down at the bar next to Erza and watched the redhead with her drink, loosening his tie.

"Hey Erza, wanna take a walk outside? My girlfriend's totally drunk. Just us two, as friends." Erza smiled and nodded.

Gray and Erza walked along the streets of Magnolia, away from the guild, and away from the noise. Gray turned around and started walking backwards, facing Erza.

"So, what's up with you? Did you manage to get a date or anything new that I should know about?" Gray grinned.

"Oh nothing much, you know, the usual, going on quests, hanging out," Erza replied and smiled back.

Gray looked around and saw the _Dragon's Head_ bar and smiled. "Hey Erza, do you remember how we used to try to sneak in there, but we were underage?" He jerked his thumb back towards the bar.

Erza looked up at it and felt the memories come flooding back to her.

"_Hey Erza!" Gray and Erza were walking around outside the guild. Erza was practicing her magic while she was walking. _

"_What Gray?" She asked. Gray pointed to a sign above Erza's head. "Up for a challenge?" That was enough to make Erza listen._

"_I say we try to sneak into that bar." Erza thought against doing it, but she shrugged off the feeling. Even she needed to have some fun every once in a while._

"_I'm listening, she said. Gray laid out the game plan and soon, they were both ready. Erza and Gray walked up to the bar. Gray hid behind a pillar as Erza took out one of her weapons and screamed loud enough for the people inside to hear. Gray chuckled to himself._

_One guy came rushing out and a whole bunch of others followed. Erza screamed once more, even louder, then ran to join Gray. The people all looked around as Gray and Erza crawled on their hands and knees under the people's legs. Gray led them into an opening beside the door big enough for the two of them to enter._

_When they had crawled inside, Gray stood up and straightened out his clothes, more like only his boxers. _

"_Uh, Gray? PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" Erza yelled at Gray loud enough for the people in Dragon's Head to her. They all turned around to face the two 12 year olds. One of the guys walked up them._

"_Well, well, look what we have here. Two underage wizards trying to sneak in," he saw their guild marks and said, "From Fairy Tail are we?" As he bent over, Gray and Erza both screamed and struggled through the opening. Erza went first and Gray pushed her out, doing the same._

_The two ran all the way to the guild, stopping only to catch their breath. Erza stopped and gazed at the sunset outside. Then suddenly, Erza started laughing like crazy; Gray joined her. This was one side of Erza he'd never seen before. He wanted to enjoy it while it lasted. Gray held up his hand. "We make a great team don't we?" Erza high fived him. "Yeah. We do."_

Erza was snapped back into reality as Gray asked her a question.

"Erza? Erza?" He cocked his head to the side.

"Yeah, what?" Erza smiled at the memory. She wondered if Gray remembered too. But then she remembered how he smiled at the sign, which meant he did.

"I was just asking if you wanted to get a drink. You know, now that we're both 19, we're more than old enough." He held out his hand. Erza took it. "Sure. Let's go."

They went inside and Gray found a table and pulled out the chair for Erza. She sat down, not surprised that gray was being so gentlemanly; he was like that around her. He sat down across from her.

Gray and Erza sat with 7 bottles of beer on the table. Erza was drinking avidly, and Gray watched her. She was chatting away and he listened to her. "I remember when we were little, we used to hate each other." Gray smiled at that. He took a sip of beer. "Yeah but then, we took that job together and things changed. I wish we could go on jobs like that again."

Erza laughed. "Yeah I know. Now I know why I had such a crush on you before."

Gray laughed. "No you didn't." Erza replied, "Yes I did. Oh come on, you knew." Gray's smile disappeared and he stiffened. Erza sensed his discomfort and stopped smiling as well.

Erza walked outside with Gray. "Hey, can I walk you home? Everybody probably went home," Gray asked. Erza let him.

She felt bad about making him uncomfortable. "Gray I'm sorry. I don't know why—" Gray's lips were on hers and he pulled her close. He pushed her against a wall and kissed her. She kissed him back and put her arms around him. _He tastes good, _Erza thought, _like mint. _

After that, everything went black.

Erza woke up to the sound of her phone ringing. She opened her eyes and turned over, surprised when she felt someone else beside her. Erza felt herself clutching the covers to her bare chest and she instantly knew what had just happened. She looked beside her and saw…Gray sleeping beside her.

He wasn't wearing a shirt and was covered from the waist down.

_Oh my God, _Erza thought.


End file.
